Since She Survived
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: Sequel to Hang On. How will the future play out since Padme survived and she and ObiWan now have a family? What will be the fate of the galaxy? Obidala
1. Growing Up

**Since She Survived**

Summary: Sequel to _Hang On_. How will the future play out since Padme survived and she and Obi-Wan now have a family? What will be the fate of the galaxy? (Obidala)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the familiar characters.

Note: I decided to write this because several people made comments about this being an interesting story line to continue with. I thought about it for a while and decided that I agree. So here it is. The first chapter is setting up for the rest of the story, so it's not very interesting.

**Chapter 1: Growing Up**

Time passed quickly for Obi-Wan and Padme. Luke was ten already. Their twins were six.

"It's hard to believe it's been ten years," Padme said one night.

The children had gone to bed and Padme and Obi-Wan sat talking.

"Time passes so quickly. It seems like only yesterday that it all happened," Obi-Wan agreed.

"The galaxy has changed so much. Palpatine and Vader have totally destroyed any good still in power. I can only hope their reign will end," Padme said.

"There is still little sign of rebellion. I think those who would rebel are too afraid to do so. They may well reign for many more years. I fear it may be part of Luke's destiny to bring down the Empire. I only pray he won't have to, at least not alone. It would be so unfair for him to have to face his father," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"I don't want him to have to. I don't want him to ever meet his father," Padme said stubbornly.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I should begin his training soon. It can't be anything much, but it will be better then nothing," Obi-Wan told her.

"Will it be safe?" Padme asked.

She always worried about her family's safety. Her children and husband staying safe was more important to her then anything else.

"As long as I don't do anything that involves him reaching deep into the Force, there shouldn't be a problem," Obi-Wan assured her.

Padme agreed. She knew it would be good for Luke to learn how to use the Force. He was strong with the Force so it was better to have him trained now and by Obi-Wan and not wait until Vader found him and trained him to be a Sith.

The next day Obi-Wan told Luke that his training would start.

"Will I get to use a lightsaber?" Luke asked.

"Not just yet. You have to learn the basics first," Obi-Wan explained.

"Like what?" Luke asked curiously.

"You have to learn things like katas and meditation," Obi-Wan continued.

"Meditation?" Luke repeated, unsure if he would like that.

From what Obi-Wan had told him before it sounded like it would be boring.

"It's boring at first, but it can be helpful later in life believe me," Obi-Wan told him.

"Okay dad," Luke said.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. In just a few more years they would tell Luke the truth. All too soon Luke would know that Obi-Wan wasn't his father. Luke noticed Obi-Wan's sadness.

"What's wrong dad?" Luke asked.

"You are just growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday you were born," Obi-Wan told him.

Luke just shook his head.

They started with meditation. Not long later they moved on to the basic katas. Luke practiced with Anakin's lightsaber that Obi-Wan had taken from him on Mustafar. Obi-Wan had told Luke it had belonged to an old friend of his who gave it to Obi-Wan when he made another one.

"Why did he give it to you if you already had one?" Luke asked.

"He knew your mother was going to have you. He knew I would need one for you to use when you started your training," Obi-Wan told him.

Obi-Wan hated to have to lie to Luke, but he couldn't tell him the truth. The boy was too young and he wouldn't understand.

"Will I ever get to meet your friend?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He died not long after he gave me that lightsaber," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm sorry dad. Did you lose a lot of your friends?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did. When the Empire destroyed the Jedi, I lost all of my friends. Having to take care of you and your mother is what helped me get through it. Raising you, Alina and Hayden gave me a new purpose in life. It helped me to move on," Obi-Wan told him.

He was being completely honest. The rise of the Empire had killed all of his friends. Helping Padme raise Luke, then her having Alina and Hayden gave him a purpose when he needed one most.

"Come on dad, let's get back to practicing," Luke said excitedly.

Obi-Wan smiled. Luke had always been so eager to learn. He reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin in that way. Every day Obi-Wan prayed Luke wouldn't be like his father. He prayed Luke would be stronger then that, that he could train Luke better then that.

The next six years passed with a lot of training. Alina and Hayden were both Force sensitive, so they had begun their training as well. All too soon the time to tell Luke the truth had come. In three days he would turn sixteen. In three days he would learn who his father had been. Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if they were doing the right thing by not telling him his father was now Darth Vader. He also wondered if they had done the right thing hiding the truth from him for so long. How would Luke take the news?


	2. Some Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Some Secrets Revealed 

It was Luke's sixteenth birthday. His younger siblings were already in bed and it was getting late. His parents said they had something very important to tell him.

"Luke we have something very important to tell you," Padme began.

She had dreaded this day for sixteen years. She didn't want to tell Luke about Anakin, but she knew they had to. He would find out eventually even if they didn't tell him.

"What is it mom?" Luke asked.

She looked sad, so he knew the news wasn't good.

"Luke, I'm not your father," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"You're not?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. Your father was a good friend of mine and fellow Jedi named Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan told him.

He and Padme had decided to tell Luke that his father had been a Jedi, but before Luke was born he fell to the darkside. However, they weren't going to tell him his father was Darth Vader. That was something they couldn't do, not yet.

"What happened to him?" Luke asked.

"Before you were born, your father fell to the Darkside. He became very dangerous. Obi-Wan brought you and I here to protect us," Padme told Luke.

"Are you really my mother? Are Alina and Hayden really my siblings?" Luke demanded.

"I really am your mother. Alina and Hayden are your half-siblings since I am your mother and theirs," Padme assured him.

"What was your job?" Luke asked Padme.

"I was a Senator. I represented my home planet of Naboo. It was because of his job to protect me before the start of the Clone Wars that your father and I got married," Padme explained.

She explained how she, Obi-Wan and Anakin had met.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked.

"We didn't think you would understand. Obi-Wan isn't your father, yet he was the only father figure you would have. We decided that, until you were old enough to understand, we would let you think Obi-Wan was your father," Padme told him.

"Oh," Luke said.

It was a lot to take in. The man he had called Dad wasn't his father. His real father was a Jedi who had fallen to the Darkside of the Force. His mother was a former senator from Naboo. It was almost too much at once.

"Can I still call you dad?" Luke asked Obi-Wan.

"Of course you can. You also have to decide whether you are going to take your father's name, or continue using mine," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't really want things to change. I'm going to keep using yours," Luke said.

"Glad to hear it," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

He had been worried about how Luke would handle all this.

Luke suddenly felt as if he was someone else. He wasn't Luke Kenobi, as he had been raised to believe, but instead Luke Skywalker. He wasn't sure if he was ready for all this. He could see why they had waited to tell him. If he had been any younger, he wouldn't have understood. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore about his father. From what Obi-Wan had always told him, once you turn to the Darkside, there was no going back.

'Why did my father turn when he had my mother to fight for?' Luke wondered. 'Is the Darkside stronger then the Light? Will I be strong enough to resist falling?'

He only knew one thing, no matter what Obi-Wan would always be the man he thought of as his father. He may not be Luke's biological father, but he was Luke's father in every other sense of the word. To Luke, Obi-Wan always had been and always would be dad.

Then he realized that they hadn't said that his father was dead.

'What if I meet him someday?' Luke wondered.

Little did he realized how much Obi-Wan and Padme were dreading that day. They didn't want him to meet his father. They didn't want him to know just how far his father had gone. They didn't want him to know all of what his father had done.

Luke had more questions about his father. So Obi-Wan told Luke what Anakin had been like as a Padawan and a Knight.

The next day they decided to break the news to the twins. They explained that Luke was only their half brother.

"Your dad isn't Luke's dad," Padme explained to them.

"Something bad happened to Luke's dad before Luke was born. I brought your mom here not long after Luke was born so that they would be safe. A few years later, your mom and I married and we had you two," Obi-Wan explained.

The twins took a moment to take this in.

"What happened to Luke's dad?" Hayden asked.

"He fell to the Darkside of the Force," Obi-Wan told him.

"He did? Is he dangerous?" Alina asked.

"Yes. That's why we have to stay here. We're all safe here because he doesn't know where we are," Padme explained.

"Luke isn't like him," Alina said simply.

"No, he's not. Luke isn't like his dad. I don't think we have to worry about him turning. He's too good for that," Obi-Wan said.

He could only pray Luke wasn't like Anakin. In his heart, Obi-Wan knew that Luke wasn't like that now, but no one knows what the future may bring.

Note: The action will start more next chapter. This was just getting part of the secret out.


	3. Training and Stories

Chapter 3: Training and Stories 

Luke was happy with his Jedi training. Obi-Wan told him all the time that he was doing well with the training. Luke, like most teenagers, didn't care for meditation, but loved lightsaber training.

When they would be training, Obi-Wan would notice just how alike Luke and Anakin were. Luke preferred using his lightsaber to trying to negotiate. Padme had tried to teach him how to negotiate, but that had failed. Luke preferred aggressive negotiations to actually trying to negotiate. It had Obi-Wan a little worried. If Luke was like Anakin with training, how alike would they be with everything else?

Then there were the twins. Hayden and Alina favored lightsabers to negotiations too, but at least they were willing to try to negotiate. Obi-Wan wondered if negotiation skills were genetic, because if they wanted to be, he could easily see either of the twins as being as good a negotiator as he and Padme were. However, he had a feeling that if either of them were going to be a negotiator, it would be Alina. She didn't mind having to try to talk things through. Padme had been happy that at least one of her children would have the kind of negotiating skills that she and Obi-Wan had.

Obi-Wan often wondered if any of the children would ever get to use the powers they had. He wondered if they would ever be able to leave Tatooine. He knew that unrest was growing within the Empire. There was a growing rebellion. He didn't doubt that Bail Organa had something to do with it. Bail had been against the Empire from day one. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that Luke, Alina and Hayden would get involved. He wouldn't blame them if they did. He wanted to, but he had to protect Padme and Luke. Alina and Hayden would only be in danger if Palpatine learned they existed. Obi-Wan wondered if Leia was involved with the Rebellion. If his suspicions were right and Bail was involved then he could guarantee that Leia was involved.

'Will Luke and Leia ever meet?' Obi-Wan wondered.

That could make for a very interesting meeting. Something told Obi-Wan that Luke and Leia would meet and it would be because of this rebellion. The question then became when and how. And also, would it involve their father?

'I hope not.' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

He looked at the time. It was time for Luke's training. Obi-Wan walked to the training room. They had created a basement for the purpose of the kids' training.

"What are we doing today?" Luke asked as Obi-Wan entered.

"We're running through katas 1-12. Then we'll go from there," Obi-Wan told him.

"Okay!" Luke said happily.

He enjoyed the katas. If done correctly, they were amazing to watch. They began the katas. Luke had learned them very quickly. When it came to learning, Luke was very much like Anakin.

'Every time I find another similarity between Luke and Anakin it worries me. I can only hope that Luke will be stronger then Anakin was. And I hope I don't fail Luke like I did Anakin.' Obi-Wan thought.

Luke's training session continued with exercises and drills. Two hours later it was time for lunch.

"Dad, tell us about your training," Alina said when they sat down to eat.

Obi-Wan launched into a story about how he almost wasn't chosen by a master.

"You almost didn't get taken as a Padawan?" Hayden asked in disbelief.

"Haven't I told you kids this story before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"NO! You always started after you were chosen," Alina and Hayden told him.

"You told me a few stories about before being chosen, but I was younger then the twins the last time you told me one," Luke said.

Obi-Wan smiled and continued his story. He hoped the children could learn from his mistakes. He didn't want them making the mistakes he had made when he was young.

"One of the major events of my training was a mission to the planet Melida/Daan…" Obi-Wan began.

He told the tale of the tragedies that had occurred on that planet and what it had cost him.

"You left the Jedi?" Luke repeated.

"Yes Luke I did. I was so sure that what I was doing was right. It wasn't long later that I lost someone very important to me there…" Obi-Wan continued.

By the end of dinner the children had learned that their father was not perfect. He was human just like the rest of them. They also learned he wasn't perfect right away in his training either.

"I don't expect you kids to be perfect right away. I certainly wasn't and I doubt any Jedi ever was. It all takes time and practice. Jedi training is hard and it takes time to master it," Obi-Wan told them.

"Will we ever be as good as you, Dad?" Hayden asked.

"One day. It takes many years of practice and using your powers to reach the point I am at. No one reaches the level of Master overnight. It's all about how much you put into training and practice. It is the same as everything else in life. You need to take time and practice," Obi-Wan told them.

And time and practice it did take. For the next three years their training continued without disruption. Then word came. The Rebellion was growing. And one person whose name was involved was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

That night Obi-Wan and Padme stayed up long after Luke and the twins had gone to bed.

"You were right three years ago Obi-Wan. Leia is involved. I fear it will spread here, that Luke will get involved. The twins are too young to get involved, but I think Luke will," Padme said.

The last thing she wanted was for her elder son to go fight in the Rebellion.

"With this war we will learn just how much like Anakin Luke is or is not. Padme, Luke has more control then Anakin ever did. Even only having nine years of training Luke can control his emotions better then Anakin could after thirteen. I don't think Luke will be much like Anakin was," Obi-Wan told her.

"Obi-Wan, I couldn't handle losing Luke to the Darkside like I lost Anakin. I can't lose him to," Padme whispered.

She was trying not to cry. She cried every time she thought about possibly losing Luke the way she lost Anakin.

"You won't. I made a promise nineteen years ago that I intend to keep. I won't fail Luke the way I failed Anakin. I cannot," Obi-Wan said.

A few days later there was a knock at their door. Obi-Wan opened the door to find two droids standing outside.

"Hello sir. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations," One of the droids said.

Obi-Wan's face barely registered the shock he felt.


	4. Fate Set in Motion

Chapter 4: Fate Set in Motion 

"3PO?" Padme whispered.

Obi-Wan looked back at her. She was pale.

"And this is my counterpart R2…" C3PO began.

"D2?" Obi-Wan finished.

"Yes sir. Do you know us?" C3PO asked.

"You could say that. Why were you sent here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Then R2D2 started chirping.

"Artoo says that he was told to find General Kenobi. I don't know what he's talking about," 3PO said.

"Well, you've found him. I'm General Kenobi," Obi-Wan said.

"Artoo has a message for you sir," 3PO said.

Artoo played the message.

"Obi-Wan, it's her," Padme whispered.

"What happened to the girl who recorded this message?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She was taken prisoner by Darth Vader I believe sir," 3PO said.

"No," Padme whispered.

She started to cry.

"We have to go after her," Obi-Wan said.

"Who is she?" Luke asked.

He and the twins had heard everything.

"She is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Obi-Wan said.

"What does she have to do with you Dad?" Alina asked.

Obi-Wan weighed the options in his head. He looked at Padme.

"We will talk more about this later. Luke, the droids need to be cleaned up, will you do it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure Dad," Luke said.  
Hayden and Alina went with him and the droids.

"We can't tell them who she is. Luke and Leia were separated for their safety. We can't let Palpatine find out that you survived and Anakin has two children. We can't risk that," Obi-Wan said.

"If he hurts her…" Padme started.

She was on the brink of losing control. She had thought her daughter would be safe on Alderaan.

"We won't let that happen. We will get her away from him. I'll start by leaving for Alderaan. Bail will know something. And I'm glad this Rebellion is going strong. It's about time someone else realized that Palpatine is evil," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan pulled Padme into his arms and let her cry for a few moments.

"Luke will want to go with you. So will the twins," Padme said.

"The twins aren't ready for this. If Luke really wants to go, I won't stop him. He's plenty old enough for this," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm scared Obi-Wan. I don't want Luke and Anakin to meet," Padme said softly.

Padme wondered where all her emotional control had gone. She realized she had lost that when she had Luke and Leia and the world she had known collapsed around her. Everything had changed then.

"If I can do anything to prevent that you know I will," Obi-Wan assured her.

"I know that Obi-Wan, but that doesn't stop me from worrying," Padme told him. "Anakin destroyed so much. He killed so many, betrayed everyone that cared about him. I can't help but hope his children never have to meet him the way he is now. Meet him as Vader."

When Luke and the twins returned a few minutes later Obi-Wan had an announcement to make.

"I'm going to leave for Alderaan tomorrow morning," Obi-Wan told them.

"Dad, I want to go with you," Luke said. "I want to help if I can. I want a chance to prove I am a good Jedi."

"You are old enough to make that decision Luke," Obi-Wan told him.

"Hayden and I want to go to," Alina said.

"You and Hayden are not old enough for this. I am not willing to let all three of my children go off to join this Rebellion. Luke is old enough. You are not," Padme said sternly.

The twins looked unhappy, but knew they wouldn't win the argument.

Early the next morning Obi-Wan, Luke and the two droids headed to Mos Eisley. The hired a pilot named Han Solo and his ship the _Millenium Falcon_. They had to blast their way out of Mos Eisley.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke said as they entered hyperspace.

"So do I. Something isn't right," Obi-Wan said.

He could only pray they reached Alderaan in time. As they approached Alderaan, something happened that confined all of their bad feelings.

"What was that Dad?" Luke asked.

"A tremor of the Force. Like a million voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced," Obi-Wan said. "I fear something terrible has happened."

Luke was now very nervous. If Obi-Wan said something terrible had happened, then something had. The question became what had happened and why. It was something Luke wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. A few minutes later Han told them they were approaching Alderaan. Or at least where Alderaan was supposed to be. There was an asteroid field where Alderaan was supposed to be. A few minutes later they saw it: the Death Star.

An Obi-Wan felt a presence he had not felt in a long time. He felt the presences of Darth Vader. He only hoped his worst fears would not come true. He could only hope that this trip did not set into motion that which he had hoped to avoid. He could only hope that this trip did not bring Luke face to face with his father.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long and isn't very good. I've had a lot going on lately and hit a hit of a roadblock. I had a hard time deciding how exactly I wanted things to work with this story. Now that I've gotten that worked out updates should be more frequent and better. I wanted to get this up so everyone knows what's going on with this.


	5. The Death Star

Chapter 5: The Death Star 

The neared the Death Star and were caught by its tractor beam. They landed on the Death Star and hid in the smuggling compartments.

"What are we going to do Dad?" Luke asked.

"We must find a way to get out of here and return home," Obi-Wan said.

He wasn't ready to tell Luke about Darth Vader being there and about the fact that Princess Leia was most likely onboard. This was just turning out to be a very bad day. Obi-Wan feared that today Luke would meet his real father. Obi-Wan did not want that. He had managed to avoid it for nineteen years. They made their plan to get off the _Millenium Falcon_. When they reached the control room they made their next plan.

"I will go and shut off the tractor beam. You stay here and keep out of trouble. Understand?" Obi-Wan asked.

"But Dad, you're going to need help," Luke said.

"I've done many things far harder alone Luke. In time you will see that sometimes you must do things alone for that is how destiny goes. Our futures will not always lie on the same path Luke. You must remember that," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Dad," Luke said.

Obi-Wan left.

'I hope he stays out of trouble. I'd never be able to face Padme again if something happened to him.' Obi-Wan thought.

He headed for the tractor beam controls.

"Who's here?" Luke asked C3PO a moment later.

R2 had started to say 'She's here!' repeatedly. Luke wanted to know who he was talking about.

"Princess Leia," 3PO said.

Then a moment later, "Oh dear."

"What?" Luke asked.

"She's scheduled to be terminated," 3PO told him.

"We have to save her," Luke said.

"The old man said to stay here," Han pointed out.

He was not about to go on a suicide mission to try to save some princess. This tripe was already not what he had expected. His only goal now was to get out alive and get paid.

"He didn't know that she was here. We have to save her," Luke said.

"I've already gotten more then I bargained for on this trip. Why should I risk my neck to save her?" Han asked.

"She's a princess. She's rich. You'll be rewarded," Luke told him.

Han reluctantly agreed.

When they reached the detention cells, Luke realized this wasn't going to be easy. They got the princess out of her cell, but now they were under fire.

"Just great," Luke muttered.

Leia came to the rescue. She shot an opening in the garbage shaft. It had to be the worst smell ever.

'Note to self, leave rescues to the professionals.' Luke thought.

When they finally managed to get out of the garbage, thanks to R2, they headed toward the ship. As luck would have it, they encountered Storm Troopers. Having had enough, Han took off. He was going to handle this his way.

'The Force is just not on our side today.' Luke thought to himself.

This was just turning out to be a really bad day.

What seemed like forever later, they were back at the ship. Except for Obi-Wan.

"Get on the ship," Luke told others.

"Where are you going?" Leia demanded.

"My dad needs help. I can feel it," Luke said.

He took off running.

"LUKE NO!" Leia yelled.

Luke ignored her. He got through the doors just as Darth Vader and Obi-Wan came into view.

"DAD!" Luke yelled.

"Luke! GET OUT OF HERE!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Luke shouted back.

Luke joined Obi-Wan against Vader.

"Well, well, well, it appears my former master wasn't the perfect Jedi everyone thought he was. He broke the code and had a child. How interesting," Vader sneered.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Luke asked himself.

'Vader cannot know that Luke is his son. He cannot learn that.' Obi-Wan thought stubbornly.

"I wonder how you hid it from everyone, especially Yoda. That little troll knew everything it seemed. Almost everything anyway. He never learned about Padme and me. Until you told him about us!" Vader sneered angrily.

'He had to mention her. Just wonderful. Way to go Anakin.' Obi-Wan thought, somewhat bitterly which was unusual for him.

"I never told him anything. It wasn't hard to see with what was happening to her. He figured it out on his own. Especially with some of the things she said," Obi-Wan said evenly.

'And now the questions will start.' Obi-Wan thought.

"She died because of you!" Vader shouted angrily.

"She didn't die because of me. You caused everything that happened to all of us. Your betrayal brought it about, not anything I did," Obi-Wan said.

'I can't let him know she's still alive. It will put her, Hayden and Alina in danger.' Obi-Wan thought.

Vader was seething now. Normally anger gave him focus, but for some reason, not this time. It clouded his judgment. They fought in silence. Luke was little help; even with all his training he was nothing against Vader. They managed to back up into the hanger. Luke shot the controls so the doors closed before Vader could get through. He and Obi-Wan ran to the _Falcon_. Han took off the second they were on board.

Author's note: School was over as of the fifth. I should be able to update about twice a month. I will not go for over a month without updating again, I promise. Sorry this chapter wasn't the best. Now that the story is really rolling, chapters will get longer and more interesting. This story has just decided to be a slow starter. But it will get better! Please review.


	6. Hard Questions

Chapter 6: Hard Questions 

When they were on their way toward Yavin, Luke had a few questions for Obi-Wan. The two of them along with Leia and the droids were just sitting around, so Luke decided it was as good a time as any.

"Why did Darth Vader mention Mom?" Luke asked.

'I've dreaded this for a long time.' Obi-Wan thought.

He didn't know how to start.

"He made it sound like he was with Mom. Was he?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes Luke, he was," Obi-Wan said.

"But that would mean…it can't be…" Luke said in disbelief.

Obi-Wan could sense what Luke was trying to say.

"That's exactly what it means Luke," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"No," Luke muttered. "It can't be."

"Luke, listen to me, it is more important now then ever before that you go by Luke Kenobi. If he were to learn your true identity, he would come after you. I refuse to let him get you now. I will not fail you the way I failed him," Obi-Wan said adamantly.

"What exactly happened to him?" Luke asked.

He felt he deserved the full truth now.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. You father started his Jedi training at nine years old. Back then no one started training after age four. He was an exception. Because of me. My Master Qui-Gon Jinn was killed in the fight to free Naboo from the Trade Federation. His dying wish was for me to train Anakin. I informed Master Yoda, the most important Jedi Master, that I would train Anakin no matter what. He was always an impatient boy. And he didn't like rules either. He preferred lightsabers to negotiating and fieldwork over being at the Temple. The Clone Wars started when Master Yoda brought a large contingent of clones to Geonosis, to rescue your father, your mother and me. Your father and mother had come to rescue me and ended up captured themselves. They married right after Geonosis. Not long before you were born, Anakin started having visions where your mother died in childbirth. Darth Sidious, or Chancellor Palpatine as he was known at the time, convinced your father that he could save her, if Anakin joined him. In the end, Anakin betrayed us all and fell to darkness. He refused to listen even to your mother's pleas to just walk away from everything. He almost killed her and tried to kill me. He is in that suite because of our last fight on the planet of Mustafar. I tried to save him before it came to a fight. He wouldn't listen anymore. He had lost faith in the Jedi Council long ago, and because I was on it, he apparently lost faith in me to," Obi-Wan said.

Luke took in every word. He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"He believed I would betray him, that I had betrayed him. I would have rather died than betray him. At one time he knew that. I saved your mother by taking her to a medical facility with the help of Master Yoda and Princess Leia's father, Bail Organa. He didn't believe the Chancellor's lies and helped Yoda and me, the last two Jedi at the time. Your mother almost died in childbirth because of what your father had done. He caused her to almost lose all will to live. He almost caused what he sought to prevent. After you were born we went into hiding on Tatooine. You know the rest from there," Obi-Wan told him.

"But if he and my mother were married…" Luke started.

"After you were born, your mother's heart stopped for exactly fifteen seconds. So technically, she was legally dead for fifteen seconds. Therefore, their marriage was over," Obi-Wan explained.

Luke nodded.

"I think I like being Luke Kenobi better then Luke Skywalker," Luke said.

'As Luke Kenobi I'm not the son of a traitorous Jedi. I'm the son of a great Jedi General. I was lucky to be raised by him.' Luke thought.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly.

"I wish things could have been different. I wish he would have trusted me. I could have helped him. None of this would have had to happen. You would have been able to know him as the great man he was, not the evil Sith he is now," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"You don't know that. If my father hadn't turned to the darkside, you honestly think the Emperor wouldn't have found another way to take over and do what he did?" Luke asked.

"Not as quickly. He needed your father to do it, Luke. Your father's turning enabled him to do it all. He helped kill Master Windu. Palpatine then told everyone that the Jedi had revolted. Your father led the troops into the Temple and led the slaughter. Palpatine couldn't have done that without him," Obi-Wan told him.

He hated telling Luke that, but he knew Luke needed to know the truth now. All of it.

"You always blame yourself for everything Dad. You shouldn't blame yourself for someone else's stupidity. If he chose not to trust you, it's his fault not yours," Luke said simply.

"Your mother and I didn't want to tell you. We didn't want you to hate who you are. We thought you would if you knew," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't like that he is my father, but hating myself for it won't do me any good. I just have to make sure I'm nothing like him. I have to prove that I am stronger then him. That I'm strong enough to resist the darkside when he fell prey to it," Luke said.

"I know you will be Luke. You are strong and I'm proud of you," Obi-Wan told him.

Luke smiled.

"Thanks Dad," He said.

Leia looked deep in thought.

'I wonder what she has to say about all this?' Obi-Wan thought.

"Are you alright princess?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As alright as I can be considering all the has happened General Kenobi. The Alliance needs your help. That's why I was coming to get you on Tatooine. My father said that you would be able to help us," Leia said.

"I will do all that I can. I said the day the Empire came into being that when the time came to fight, I would," Obi-Wan said.

"We can only hope we can use the information in R2 to find a weakness in the Death Star," Leia said.

"Nothing is invincible. Everything has a weakness," Luke said.

"That's very true. Everything has a weakness, whether it's a programming fault or a design error. Even the person operating it can be the weakness," Obi-Wan said.

They were quiet for a while.

"Luke, you should do some training. I have a feeling you're going to need it now more then ever," Obi-Wan said.

Luke agreed. He practiced against the remote using a helmet with the blast shield down.

"How can he see with that on?" Leia asked.

"He can't. He has to use the Force to fight the remote. Your eyes can deceive you, you shouldn't trust them," Obi-Wan told her.

"My father told me many stories of the Jedi when I was a little girl. He still held to the belief that the Jedi were great heroes and not villains as the Emperor said. He never changed his opinion," Leia said.

"He was one of the few Senators who knew the truth of it all. He, Mon Mothma, Padme Amidala and a handful of others quit trusting Palpatine before the end. Only Bail and Padme Amidala knew the truth right away. What Palpatine did angered them greatly. I told Padme what had happened. Bail saw the aftermath of the slaughter at the Temple. He saw as the clones killed a Padawan who was trying to escape. I knew Bail would tell the others and he did. I knew that he and Mon Mothma would lead the fight against Palpatine when the time came. I know Padme wants to help, but it's too dangerous," Obi-Wan said.

"Why is it too dangerous for mom to help?" Luke asked.

"Vader and the Emperor believe she is dead. It's best for her, you and your siblings if it stays that way. If she helped, it would only be a matter of time before they learned she was alive. Then it wouldn't take much for them to be able to put two and two together and figure out you aren't my son, but Vader's. I refuse to allow that to happen," Obi-Wan said.

Luke agreed.

"I guess the stories about you are true General Kenobi. My father always said that you were a great man. He was right. Risking your life to protect others isn't something many people are willing to do anymore," Leia said.

"Few realized right away the implications of what was happening when the Empire was created. When the Emperor was feeding the Senate his lies at the first meeting after the attack at the Temple Padme said to Bail, 'so this is how liberty dies, to thunderous applause.' Only liberty wasn't the only thing that died that day. When the Empire was born, bravery died too. They killed many brave people, making many others afraid to stand for what they believe in. It's rare to find such bravery today. And when you do, the Empire tries to destroy it," Obi-Wan said.

"That is a sad, unfortunate truth. I only hope that we can one day undo what the Empire has done. We hope we can overthrow him," Leia said.

"It can be done. We just didn't have the means when the Empire first rose," Obi-Wan said.

Leia looked at Luke. Luke could tell what she was wondering.

"I am not like my father Princess. I'm not weak. Unlike my father, I have learned well the lessons of the Jedi. I will be strong where he was not," Luke said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Leia asked.

"It's not hard in a situation like this. You now question whether or not I can be trusted. I don't blame you," Luke said.

"Princess, Luke is not his father. If anyone can make that assessment, it's me. Luke, I have a feeling you will play a large role in all this. I just can't tell what," Obi-Wan said.

'If General Kenobi says that, I guess it's true. My father trusted him, so I should to.' Leia thought.

They arrived at Yavin a few minutes later. Things were about to get even more interesting.

Note: So that's chapter 6. Next chapter, the Battle of Yavin. And I'm warning you now that it probably won't be very good because I'm not that good with battle scenes. I should get the next chapter up in about two weeks. I'm going to try to update every two weeks until I finish this. I have no idea how long it's going to be.


	7. Yavin IV

Chapter 7: Yavin IV 

People were running all over the place. The Empire was coming after them and they knew it. Luke was to pilot an X-Wing in the Battle. To say Obi-Wan was nervous was an understatement.

'If anything happens to him, Padme will kill me.' Obi-Wan thought.

More and more though he was beginning to wonder if maybe Padme should join the Rebellion. He was supposed to meet with Mon Mothma in a few days. He would discuss it with her first. If Padme and the twins could be protected there, then he would like them there. He knew Padme would be an asset to the Rebellion. She had wanted to be a part of it from the beginning, but hadn't wanted to risk it. Now he was beginning to think that the time had come. They had said from day one that when the time came, they too would fight. But that was before they had Hayden and Alina. They had to take their safety into consideration. Obi-Wan headed for the briefing room.

General Dodonna stood in front of a large electronic wall display. Leia and several others stood to one side of it. The room was filled with starpilots, navigators, and R2 units. Everyone was listening intently to what Dodonna is saying. Han and Chewbacca were standing near the back, only halfway paying attention.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense," General Dodonna said.

Gold Leader, a man in his early thirties, stood and addressed Dodonna.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are fighters going to be against that?" Gold leader asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station," Dodonna said. "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust-port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

A murmur of disbelief ran through the room. Everyone was beginning to think this would just be a hopeless suicide mission.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes," Dodonna told them all.

Luke was sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot who was about twenty years old.

"That's impossible, even for a computer," Wedge said.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters," Luke told him.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" Dodonna said.

Obi-Wan made his way over to Luke.

"Nervous?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. This is something really important. What if I mess it up?" Luke asked.

"You won't. Use the Force, trust your instincts. You'll be fine Luke," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks Dad," Obi-Wan said.

Luke headed to his X-Wing. Luke, Threepio and Artoo entered the huge spaceship hangar and hurry along a long line of gleaming spacefighters. Flight crews were rushing around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings. In an area isolated from this activity Luke found Han and Chewbacca loading small boxes onto an armored speeder.

"All flight troops, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations!" A voice said over the intercom system.

Han was deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. Luke was sad that Han was leaving.

"So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Luke asked.

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you," Han said.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them," Luke said angrily.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide," Han said.

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke said before turning to leave.

Luke left and Han hesitated, but then called to him.

"Hey, Luke...may the Force be with you!" Han called.

Luke turned and raised his hand in a small wave and then went off. Han turned to Chewie who growled at his captain.

"What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing," Han said trying to sound convincing.

Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan and Dodonna met under a huge space fighter.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked Luke.

"Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind," Luke said.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him," Leia said.

"We'll be seeing Captain Solo again very soon," Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"His path lies along this path as much as the rest of ours do," Obi-Wan said.

As Luke headed for his ship, another pilot rushed up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here...are you going out with us!" Luke's old friend Biggs asked.

"Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." Luke said.

Red Leader, a man in his forties, came up behind Luke and Biggs. He had the confident smile of a born leader.

"Are you...Luke Kenobi? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty-five?" Red Leader asked.

"Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories," Biggs said.

Red Leader patted Luke on the back as they stop in front of his fighter before hurrying to his own ship.

"I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" Biggs asked.

"I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs," Luke said.

"You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!" Biggs said.

Luke laughed and shook his head. As Luke began to climb up the ladder into his X-Wing, the crew chief pointed to Artoo, who was being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" The crew chief asked.

"Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together," Luke said. "You okay, Artoo?"

The crewmen lowered R2D2 into the craft. Luke climbed up into the cockpit of his fighter and put on his helmet. Obi-Wan and Threepio looked on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secured his little electronic partner into Luke's X-wing. It's an emotion-filled moment as Artoo beeped good-bye. Luke waved goodbye to Obi-Wan as the fighters took off.

"Came back safe Luke," Obi-Wan said softly.

He headed to the control room after Luke took off. If anything happened to Luke, he would never forgive himself for it.

Fighting was all around. Many had been lost so far. The first shooter had failed. It was Luke's turn now.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle," Luke said.

"Right with you, boss," Wedge said as he maneuvered into position.

The two X-wings dove toward the Death Star. Biggs joined them.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Luke said.

The three X-wings moved in, unleashing a barrage of laserfire. Laserbolts were returned from the Death Star.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," Biggs said.

Laserbolts flashed outside Luke's cockpit window.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge asked.

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotated as it shot laserbolts at them. Luke looked around for the Imperial TIE fighters. He thought for a moment and then moved his targeting device into position.

"Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!" Luke ordered.

Wedge looked for any sign of the TIE fighters.

"What about the tower?" Wedge asked.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke said.

Luke's X-wing streaked through the trench, firing lasers as he went. Luke was very nervous about all this. Then a stabilizer broke.

"Artoo...that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!" Luke said.

Artoo worked as quickly as he could to repair the damage. Two laser cannons fired at the Rebels. Wedge looked up and saw the TIE fighters coming in. Vader and his wingmen zoomed closer to the three X-Wings. Meanwhile Luke's targeting device marked off the distance to the target. Vader adjusted his controls, then shot and hit Wedge.

In the control room Leia, Obi-Wan and the others stood around the computer board watching and listening.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you," They heard Wedge say.

"Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!" Luke replied.

"Sorry," Wedge said before getting clear.

Wedge pulled his crippled X-wing away from the battle. Vader ordered his wingmen to let him go and focus on the leader.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs said.

The three TIE fighters moved closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!" Luke said.

Luke looked into his targeting device. He moved it away for a moment before looking back into the computer targeter.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs said.

Vader took aim at Biggs and hit him.

"I'm hit, but not too bad," Biggs said.

"Get out of here Biggs. I'll be alright," Luke said.

Reluctantly Biggs pulled out. Luke concentrated on his targeting device as the three TIE fighters towards him. Luke adjusted the lens of his targeting device as he approached the target.

"Use the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan voice came in his mind.

Luke looked up, then started to look back into the targeting device. He had second thoughts. If Obi-Wan was telling him to use the Force, he needed to use the Force.

"Let go, Luke," Obi-Wan told him.

Determination swept across Luke's face as he closed his eyes and started to focus on his training.

"The Force is strong with this one!" Vader said.

Luke looked to the targeting device, then away as he heard Obi-Wan again.

"Luke, trust me," Obi-Wan told him.

'I trust you Dad.' Luke thought.

Luke's hand reached for the control panel and pressed the button to deactivate the targeting system.

Leia, Obi-Wan and the others were still watching the projected screen.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Someone asked over the loudspeaker.

"Nothing. I'm all right," Luke said.

A moment later laser shots could be heard.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke said.

Artoo's beeping died out.

Leia, Obi-Wan and the others stare intently at the projected screen. Lights representing the Death Star and targets glowed brightly. They were all worried.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet," The intercom said.

Luke looked anxiously at the exhaust port. The three TIE fighters moved in on Luke. As Vader's center fighter unleashed a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side was hit and explodes into flame. The two remaining ships continued to move in. Luke looked around, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Vader's wingman.

"Yahoo!" Was heard.

Luke looked up and saw the _Millennium Falcon_. The _Millennium Falcon_ headed right at the two TIE fighters. Vader's wingman panics at the sight of the oncoming starship and veered radically to one side, colliding with Vader's TIE fighter in the process. Vader's wingman crashed into the wall of the trench and exploded. Vader's damaged ship spun out into space.

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han said.

It was obvious he was smiling.

Luke looked up and smiled. He concentrated on the exhaust port, then fired his laser torpedoes.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million," Han said.

They flew back to the base. Luke climbed out of his starship fighter and was cheered by a throng of ground crew and other pilots. Luke climbed down the ladder as they all welcome him with laughter, cheers, and shouting. Princess Leia rushes toward him.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Leia said happily.

She threw her arms around Luke and hugged him. Han ran toward them and they embrace one another, slapping each other on the back.

"Hey! Hey!" Han said.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke said laughing.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward," Han said smiling.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money," Leia said laughing.

Luke looked toward his ship.

"Oh, no!" Luke said when he saw Artoo.

The fried Artoo was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off for repairs.

Obi-Wan joined them.

"I'm very proud of you Luke," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks Dad," Luke said with a smile.

Note: Probably not the best. I'm not the greatest at battles. Love to read them, but can't write them very well. This took longer to write then I had expected, so it's a little late. Padme and the twins will be making another appearance soon. Please review.


	8. Celebrations

Chapter 8: Celebrations 

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca entered the ruins of the main temple that had now been turned into a main hall. Hundreds of rebels were lined up. Banners flew all around them. Leia was waiting for them at the end of the room. The three of them solemnly marched up the long aisle and stood before Leia. Leia presented each of them with a medal for what they had done.

After the celebration Obi-Wan found Luke and they went for a walk in the jungle.

"I'm proud of you Luke. You did well. Your mother would be proud," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks Dad. I did what you said. I used the Force. I knew I could do it," Like said.

"Sometimes all it takes is knowing the we can do it. Even if others say we can't," Obi-Wan said.

Early the next morning Obi-wan spoke with Mon Mothma.

"We could use Padme's help. If she can join us, she should," Mon Mothma said.

"I will see about arranging for her to join us here," Obi-Wan said.

After speaking to Mon Mothma for a few more moments, he called Padme.

"Obi-Wan! We've been so worried about you! What's happening?" Padme asked.

"Luke and I have joined the Rebellion. Alderaan has been destroyed. As far as we know, Bail is dead. Leia is here, she's safe," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Bail. He did so much for us. But I'm glad Leia is safe," Padme said.

"Padme, Mon Mothma wants your help," Obi-Wan told her.

"Is it safe?" Padme asked.

She didn't want to do anything that would put her children in danger.

"We're far enough from the Core Worlds that it's safe here. It's safe for you to join us," Obi-Wan told her.

"Then we'll join you. How will we get there?" Padme asked.

"One of our pilots will come get you. I'll call again when I know when the pilot will get there. In the meantime, pack everything and get ready to leave," Obi-Wan told her.

"See you soon Obi-Wan," Padme said.

"See you soon Padme. Tell the twins Luke and I say hello and we love them," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan went to talk to Han.

"Captain Solo, any chance you would be willing to return to Tatooine to pick up three more people and their belongings?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That depends on who it is," Han said.

"My wife and other two children. Mon Mothma wants my wife's help so they need to join us," Obi-Wan said.

"Sure I'll do it. I can drop the money off for Jabba and pick them up. When do you want me to leave?" Han asked.

"Tomorrow if possible," Obi-Wan said.

"Chewie and I'll leave at 0900," Han said.

When Han and Chewbacca arrived on Tatooine, Han delivered the money and Chewie waited for Padme, Hayden and Alina. Han was a little nervous about this. So he nocked then left. The box of credits with a note was all that was there when the door was opened. The note read:

_Jabba,_

_Here's the money I owed you as well as seven thousand extra for your patience. Now call off those bounty hunters._

Han Solo 

Han returned to the docking bay ten minutes after Padme and the twins arrived. Chewbacca had already loaded their things onto the ship.

"Good afternoon ma'am," Han said.

"Good afternoon Captain Solo. I'm Padme Kenobi. These are my children Hayden and Alina," Padme said.

"Welcome aboard the Millenium Falcon. If you'll all get on board, we'll be on our way," Han said.

Twenty-five minutes later they were safely in hyperspace.

"Captain Solo, can you tell me where we are going?" Padme asked.

"Please call me Han. And we are going to Yavin IV. It's a jungle moon orbiting the gas giant Yavin," Han said.

Padme nodded. She was eager to be with Obi-Wan and Luke again. She worried constantly. Luke meeting Vader was now a very real possibility and it scared her. She knew that Luke knew the truth about his father; Obi-Wan had told her about that. But she didn't want him any closer to Vader then the fight on the Death Star. It would put them all in danger.

When they arrived on Yavin IV, Luke and Obi-Wan were waiting for them.

"Dad! Luke!" The twins shouted.

"Obi-Wan! Luke!" Padme yelled.

They all hugged and started talking immediately.

"Han said you destroyed the Death Star!" Hayden said excitedly.

"I had a lot of help Hayden. Many people died so that could happen. There's no way I could have done it alone," Luke said.

"But still, you fired the shot that destroyed it!" Hayden said.

It was almost time for lunch, so they all headed for the mess hall. They talked more during lunch.

"Oh mom, I hope you don't mind, R2 has become my droid now," Luke said.

"I don't mind at all. I left R2 and 3PO in Bail's care when we had to go into hiding. I'm glad you have R2 now," Padme said.

Leia, Wedge and Biggs joined them a few minutes later. Luke and Obi-Wan introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leia. Bail and I were good friends. The last time I saw you, you were only a few hours old," Padme said.

"You saw me when I was a baby?" Leia asked.

"Yes. You were born a few days after Luke. Obi-Wan and I had yet to go into hiding, so we were there when you were born. We left later that day, thanks to all of Bail's help," Padme said.

'I can't believe I'm seeing my baby girl after so many years. And she doesn't even know who I am. I didn't think it would upset me this much.' Padme thought sadly.

Obi-Wan knew what Padme was thinking. He couldn't imagine how hard this was for her.

Over the next few days, they all settled into a routine. Hayden wanted to learn how to pilot an X-Wing. Since he was fifteen, Wedge agreed to teach him, with Luke's help. Padme was not happy, but she gave in. Alina decided she wanted to learn from the Healers. They were more then happy to have an eager young student. Padme and Obi-Wan were glad their children had all found something to do, even if they didn't necessarily like what it was.

Obi-Wan, Padme, Leia and Dodonna spent the mornings in meetings with Mon Mothma over the com. In the afternoons Obi-Wan continued to train Luke, Hayden and Alina in the Force. He knew they were going to need everything he could teach them.

A few weeks later, two months after Padme and the twins came to Yavin, they received a com message.

"If you can hear me, please respond. This is Bail Organa. Please respond."

Obi-Wan, Padme and Leia all looked at each other. The odds of this being a trap were slim. Obi-Wan made his choice.

"Bail, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We can hear you," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, thank goodness. We thought we'd die out here. Four hundred and two of us from the capital city survived. We had just enough warning that we were in danger to send out a warning alarm. Fourteen ships managed to escape. But we had limited time, so we had limited supplies. We ran out of food early this morning. Our ships are running out of fuel and our nav systems quit working after day. We still aren't sure why. Are you still at the same base?" Bail asked.

"Yes we are. And the Death Star was destroyed," Leia said.

"We should be there by dinner. Have something ready for us," Bail said.

"We will. Good to hear you're still alive Bail," Obi-Wan said.

"It's good to be alive. Is Padme there to?" Bail asked.

"I'm here Bail," Padme said.

"Great. See you all in a few hours then," Bail said.


	9. Reunions and Plans

Chapter 9: Reunions and Plans 

There were several happy reunions when Bail and the others arrived.

"Obi-Wan, Padme, it's so good to see you. I've wondered how you were doing these past years. Judging by the children, I'd say you've been just fine," Bail said with a smile.

"Yes we have. And I see Leia is doing well. You must be proud of her," Padme said.

"I'm very proud of her," Bail said.

Bail spent the rest of the evening with Leia. She told him all that had happened since she left Alderaan.

Late that night Obi-Wan, Padme and Bail met alone to talk.

"Padme, Leia has taken after you in many ways. She was our Senator before Alderaan was destroyed. But she has Anakin's temper. That has me slightly worried. The last thing we need is her to fall like he did," Bail said.

"She's Force Sensitive. Not as strong as Luke, but strong enough to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"I'd like to think that not being around Anakin makes her fell less likely. I'd like to think your upbringing counteracted that. I couldn't bear her fall," Padme said.

"She won't fall. She resents and Hate's all that the Emperor and Vader have done. Shed never be one of them," Bail said.

"That hate could be her undoing. Hate caused Anakin's fall in the end. It could cause hers to," Obi-Wan said.

"We won't let either of Anakin's children fall. Luke and Leia won't be like him," Bail said.

"They are the only hope for the galaxy. We can only hope they don't suffer their father's fate," Padme said.

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Padme. He knew she worried constantly about her children and their futures.

"I won't fail them to," Obi-Wan said.

"You still feel you failed him Obi-Wan? Nineteen years should've taught you it wasn't your fault. You weren't alone in your ignorance. None of us saw. None of us knew. We all were blinded to the truth until it was too late. That's why we are here now," Bail said.

"I obviously had to have failed at some point or we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. We wouldn't be here at all," Obi-Wan said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why don't we talk about the kids' childhoods?" Padme asked.

Both men smiled. That was something happy that they could talk about.

"I'd like to hear the story of how you two ended up with the twins," Bail said.

Padme and Obi-Wan smiled. Obi-Wan started the tale.

After the defeat of the Death Star not all was well within the Empire. The Emperor was angry over the defeat of the station. And Vader was on the receiving end of much of that anger.

"This failure is unacceptable! Work is to begin on a second station immediately! And no horrible failures will be accepted this time!" The Emperor informed Vader one afternoon.

"The design was obviously flawed," Vader said.

"Then it shall be fixed immediately!" The Emperor snapped.

Plans were set in motion the next morning to begin plans for a second Death Star.

Many things stayed the same over the next year. They moved to a different base, but the routine didn't change. They were now on a small, remote planet on the outer rim. The plant's name was Vareyah. It was so far out it was past Tatooine and Geonosis. It was a planet known only to a few people before the Rebellion moved there so they could come and go easily. Luke and Leia were now twenty. Hayden and Alina were now sixteen.

Everyone noticed that Leia and Han seemed to be getting closer. Though she would deny it, it was obvious to everyone (especially Padme) that there was something between them. Everyone was just waiting to see what the future held for those two. And they all knew it would be interesting.

Hayden was now a good pilot for someone his age. Alina was doing well with the healers to. Hayden had flight training and Alina had healer training in the mornings. While they were doing their training Obi-Wan, Padme, Bail and Leia were meeting with Mon Mothma, who had now joined them. In the afternoons Luke, Hayden and Alina continued their training with Obi-Wan. Everyone in the Rebellion was preparing for battle with the Empire. Rumor had reached them that the Empire was soon going to start building a second Death Star.

"And this time we are going to take the fight to them," Bail said about it one day.

"I think Bail's right. We have to take the fight to the Empire this time. That way we choose when and how and we take them by surprise," Obi-Wan said.

"Still an excellent strategist I see General Kenobi," Mon Mothma said.

"You expected different from him?" Padme said with a slightly amused expression.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"When strategy is what you do for many years, you tend to continue to think that way whether or not there's a need for it," Obi-Wan said.

So they began to prepare for a full-fledged attack on the Empire. They began with the details and began to form a plan. It would take time to plan the attack, practice for it and implement whatever was necessary. But they weren't wasting any time doing it.

"We have to be ready as soon as possible. We need to finish this once and for all," Padme said.

"I agree. This has already gone on for far too long," Obi-Wan said.

"I still wish we would have had the strength to end it right away. But we didn't. We just weren't strong enough," Bail said.

"He had too much support right away. Support for the Emperor has been declining since he dissolved the Senate. And we have the strength now, Bail. I've finally learned not to dwell in the past. We all need to concentrate on the here and now," Obi-Wan said. He chuckled slightly. "Qui-Gon told me that pretty much every day that I was is padawan. I was always too mindful of the future and not enough of the here and now. I think that contributed to this."

"Qui-Gon was wise. We should take his advice," Padme said.

It was agreed then and there that they would all finally stop dwelling on the past and focus on the present. It was the only way they would ever get anything done.

Note: Sorry this took so long. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this. I've had a bit of writer's block that's been rather annoying. So I'm not sure how good this is. I'll try not to go so long without updating again.


	10. The Time Has Come

Chapter 10: The Time Has Come 

"Must we continue to hide the truth from Leia? She should know that she could be at risk!" Padme said.

"Vader had her prisoner and did not determine her true identity. I think she is in little danger of that. She would be in more danger if she and Luke knew," Bail said.

Obi-Wan knew that those two would never agree on that. He wasn't sure whose side he was on. Part of him felt Leia needed to know, but part of him agreed with Bail that she was in less danger if she didn't know.

"What do you think Obi-Wan?" Bail asked.

'He had to ask didn't he?' Obi-Wan thought.

"I'm not sure what I think. I think you both have valid points. I'm not sure what the right path is at this point," Obi-Wan said.

"Then we should do nothing and wait," Bail said.

"I agree. I think the Force will reveal when the time is right to tell them," Obi-Wan said.

He really didn't know what else to say at that point. He just didn't know anymore. As he sat there he heard Qui-Gon call to him through the Force.

_She must be told Obi-Wan. She must be told._

"Qui-Gon says we must tell Leia. He feels it is important for her to know. And I learned a long time ago to trust him on such matters," Obi-Wan said.

Bail reluctantly agreed. He wouldn't argue with all three of them. He just hoped this didn't turn out to be the wrong choice.

They told Leia later that afternoon. She and Luke were shocked to find out that they were twins. And Hayden and Alina were happy to find out they had an older sister.

Things seemed to change so fast. And Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder how different it would all be if Padme hadn't survived all those years ago. If she had died what would the fate of the universe have been then? Would saving the universe still fall to Luke as Obi-Wan was certain it would now? Since she survived how different were things?

He knew he would never know the answers to these questions, but that didn't stop him from being curious.

But there were more important things to worry about now. They had to find a way to take out the emperor and restore peace to the turbulent galaxy. How different things could have been didn't matter. They had to focus on the present before their future was lost. The time had come to end it.

THE END 

Note: I know the ending wasn't very good. But I've run out of ideas for this so I didn't want to keep dragging it out. I decided it was better to just end it now. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
